


gruff & fluff

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Healy: gruffMarch: fluff
Relationships: Jackson Healy/Holland March
Kudos: 38





	gruff & fluff

**Author's Note:**

> this movie is nice - gives me Darkwing Duck energy
> 
> nice soundtrack

“You’re the worst detective ever!”

Of course, he is.

And Healy’s driving.

Because they have to get to work.

Holly is their kid now.

She hasn’t had two (2) whole parents in a long time.

Healy is a gruff man. Big and strong like a $79.99 Costco Teddy Bear.

While her dad is, well, all fluff. Breaking his hand in the dumbest way possible and reinventing the wheel when he can do it any other way he can. He’s a dolt. And a ditz. But he’s theirs.

“Hey, I’m not that bad.”

“No, darling, you really are awful. That’s why I’m–”

“–why you’re here.”

“Jinx! You–”

“–owe me a Yoo-Hoo!”

How did he end up with this?

March now has two smart alecks in his nice house. But he still had his nice house. So it’s okay. 

He would bear two thousand more car chases and mysteries, shrieking when he got hurt and looking for strange women for their grandmothers.

Holly and Jessica go on dates while they search the city in a haze.

Everyday was some neo-noir adventure.

Getting shot at over and over.

Like it was a fucking Tarantino film, except no slurs because they’re men of class. Find the bad guys, be a fucking nice guy.

Holland March. Holly March.

Creative naming there.

Holly becomes Miss Holly Healy-March.

Of course, they hyphenate.

Arguing with girls in golden dresses about pornos in their daughter’s bed.

Ridiculous.

What were they to do with a loon?

“Down with the West.”

Buncha bullshit. Without the West, there’s no MickeyDs sweet tea for him and Healy to share and large fries for their little girl.

High end cars and fashion. Blinding lights. New money, suit and tie.

Healy has endless stories to tell his March as he’d fall asleep on their California King bed after a long day that ended with Taco Tuesday at the local Mexican joint with Holly and Jessica.

Ankle guns and falling asleep at the wheel. Cars that drive themselves and magic Mercedes Benz. Smokes and mustaches.

Tripping mad balls and Bumble and LA traffic and smog.

Screaming his damn head off.

What’s he supposed to do with this?

  
  


Some twink with a machine gun threw a little girl through his window.

Now he had to renovate. Again.

It’s like everything around them always became a mess.

He’d call it universal law, but Holland was never the bright boy in class.

No, he was rambunctious and rowdy and loud and had a disorder.

  
  


So they move in with Healy.

Drown their sorrows in Yoo-Hoo.

Holly still reads her books alone. 

Remodeling their lives once more.

This time, they get an addition instead of a subtraction.

  
  


Secret compartments in old ladies’ houses. 

New cars. Magic tricks.

Bright teal shirts.

  
  


This is the life.

  
  


Healy feels March warm against him.

Sure, they bickered like an old married couple.

They never seemed to shut the fuck up.

March leaned into his touch and buried his face in his neck.

  
  


Maybe he loves him. 

Well, they were in it for the long haul.

Hell, they changed his–their daughter’s name.

They live together. They share a goddamn bed.

That sounded very much like lover activity.

  
  


“Can we get a cat? And a piano? Jackie, Jacks. JJ.”

“Don’t call me that, love.”

“Oh, yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?”

  
  


March gets a slap to the face and a kiss.

He’s invincible. He can’t die.

Holland has too much to live for– husband and child.

House. Detective work. Mysteries from the city of angels.

Hell.

There’s barely anything he can say when he goes to Holly’s Career Day.

Nothing he can say that isn’t appropriate for school.

All of his cases were porn stars– actresses, gun fights, blood everywhere.

The family-friendly parts are the meetings in the Mexican restaurants.

Dates with her father. Drinks at the bar.

They get a new logo – Healy looks Filipino or Mexican.

The Nice Guys.

**You will be happy :)**

_ Sometimes, sometimes you just win. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
